The present invention generally relates to devices and apparatuses for supporting an individual. More particularly, the present invention resides in a portable monopod support and stabilizing device for standing individuals.
There are many occupations and instances where individuals must stand erect for prolonged periods of time. Musicians, for example, be they singers, conductors or instrumentalists, must sometimes stand for very long periods, hours even, during some performances. Sales and checkout clerks at department stores, grocery stores and the like must also stand erect for many hours at a time during their shift. There are many other occupations and activities which require an individual to stand in a relatively confined area or even in the same location for many minutes or hours. There are other instances which are not occupation related which also require standing for long periods of time. For instance, homemakers or individuals standing in line, such as at an amusement park or waiting for tickets.
Fatigue, discomfort, pain and even injury can result from standing erect for prolonged periods of time. People have even been known to faint, including choir members, during very long performances. Also, proper posture can be extremely important to performing music at one's best. Of course, the fatigue, discomfort and pain associated with standing erect for prolonged periods of time hinders such posture. Furthermore, many individuals with injuries, arthritis or other conditions simply cannot stand erect for prolonged periods.
Of course, chairs, stools, benches and the like are well known for enabling one to sit and relieve the fatigue, pain and discomfort to the back, legs, knees, feet, etc., at least temporarily. However, in many of the situations in which an individual must stand erect for prolonged periods of time, such chairs, stools, benches, etc. simply are not practical. For example, a choir standing on stadium-style bleachers does not have sufficient room for chairs, stools or the like. Moreover, such chairs, stools and the like cannot be used while the individual is standing and performing.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an apparatus which is portable and small and can support and stabilize an individual who must stand erect for prolonged periods of time. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.